Shots
by bAbY-Dr3a
Summary: When Sasuke Uchiha comes back Tsunade has a special kind of "punishment" for him and his new friends that Sakura gets to administrate. Will old feelings resurface? Will new feelings be formed? SasuSaku, SuiKa hints of NaruHina. PROLOGUE IS UP.
1. Shots

Disclaimer: I don't own anything believe me, i would've changed a bunch of things.

**A/N: I got inspired to do this fan fic. by a picture so it might be a little lame. Im not the best with words but im pretty happy with it. This is my first one so be gentil plz. Enjoy!**

_I'm not nervous._

_I'm not nervous._

_Damn it! I'm an __**Uchiha**__ for god sake! Get a __**Grip**__!_

_Uchiha stay calm._

_Great now I'm talking to myself…this damn village is gonna make me go crazy!_

_Breathe…In and out…good calm._

He was going back. That was already decided. He was just praying that people wouldn't hate him. Ok granted he left but now he was back and he was stronger so he can protect a person he cares for, that was the important thing.

That's when he saw it. The huge gates to Konoha.

"Sasuke, are we there yet?" Ugh. Her voice is so fucking annoying! She's been nagging him for about an hour about the same damn thing. Thank _god_ we are here.

"Yes….do you _not_ see those gates ahead?"

"Wha- Oh…Ha-ha I totally saw them"

"Sure, whatever Karin" said another voice that has me annoyed. Those two have been bickering like a damned married couple for the past hour. I swear I will kill both of them if they don't shut up.

"Shut Up Suigetsu! Why the hell didn't you go with Juugo? You obviously don't wanna be here!"

"Cuz I wanna see this place….I might actually stay here….seems nice"

"Since when do you like nice?"

"Since always, but you can't exactly get that with Orochimaru so I adjusted"

"You are so lying! Imma figure out your real reasons soon. Real soon!"

"Feh. Whatever. Those are my real reasons."

"No they-"

"Will you two shut up?! I need to concentrate and get us in so just act _normal_ for an hour or two!"

Finally, those two shut up. Ok. So now to the Hokage tower.

* * *

They were just through the gates when he saw her. Pink hair and everything.

_Damn. She really has grown into an – __**ahem**__- woman_.

"Who's the babe, eh, Sasuke?"

_**Damn Suigetsu! She's mine!**_

_Psh…Wait….inner!? What the hell are you doing here!_

_**I'm always with you dumbass!**_

_Whatever…she's not mine!_

_**Ours**_

_Whatever…she's not __**ours**__._

"That _babe_ happens to be Sakura"

"What! And you ignored her! Man are you sure you're not gay?"

"I'm not GAY! She didn't exactly look like _that_ back then!"

"Jeeze….sorry man….no need to overreact on me"

"Hn"

Hmmm. That chakra. I know it. Oh _God_. Not _now_. Please not now! Damn can't run. All I can do is pray to god that he doesn't see me.

On that note he and his "gang" kept on walking toward the tower.

"TEME!" Damn. I forgot how loud he could be. Shit. Everyone's looking this way now.

"Hn. Dobe"

"TEME"

**Sakura POV**

Damn. Today was a seriously long day. She had to do all of those checkups and inject that new vaccine to all the ninja.

_I had to see so much ass I'm good for a month._

As she was checking of the list of all the ninja that had arrived she came up with a glitch.

Damn. Naruto didn't show. Come on! Even Kakashi did! Late but still. Ugh. Imma have to chase him across the damn village. I'll probably get Hinata to do it tomorrow. She's probably gonna enjoy it. Ha-ha. Imma totally tease her after.

Shit.

I know that chakra.

Yup its asshole. Oh. And he brings friends. Tsunade will be thrilled. I wonder what she'll do to him…

"TEME!" A loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hn. Dobe" Well I guess something's never change.

"TEME!"

"Naruto! Will you just shut the fuck up and walk over to him so that you don't have to yell across the whole damn village! I bet that you woke Tsunade up!"

CRASH.

"Oh shit! HeHe. So teme what are you doing here?"

She was in a big dilemma. Should she walk over or ignore the two dumbasses. Tsunade will want to see him but then I might get stuck with him.

_**That's not exactly a bad thing.**_

_Shut up! I do __**not**__ wanna get stuck with Uchiha!_

_**Yes you do and there's no point arguing with me, you know that.**_

_Ugh! You'd think I'd be over him by now… now if he wants me he'll have to work for it! Ha! I've got me a plan!_

So with a satisfied smirk she walked over to her two ex- teammates.

"Can you believe it?! She's a Jonnin and the best medic-nin around besides Baa-Chan!"

"Hn. I doubt it."

I really didnt like how the conversation was going I interrupted "Still as stuck up, arrogant, and egoistical as you were… I guess Orochimaru gave you a little fan club" The guy still hasn't learned. Hm. I'll just have to show him. Kicking his ass sounds pretty good right now.

"Hello. I'm Suigetsu, you're Sakura I presume. I've been told so much about you"

"Hi. And you are?" I asked, addressing the other girl with red/pink hair. At least now I wont be the only girl with somewhat pink hair.

"Karin. Ignore Suigetsu I always do"

"I'll keep that in mind thanks" Hmm. Cool chick. We might actually get along. Probably has a thing for Suigetsu. They make a cute couple.

"So Uchiha. You gotta come with us so we can take you to Tsunade"

"Hn"

As we were walking I noticed that Sasuke was sneaking glances at me.

_So, he thinks he'll get me easy….damn Uchiha you have another thing coming._

This thought had me smirking the whole way to Tsunade's.

* * *

When we got to Tsunade's she was not a happy camper.

"What do you mean you killed them?!"

"I mean exactly that. Orochimaru and Itachi are dead which is why I'm back"

"Ugh. Now I'm going to have to go easy on you in your punishment."

Smirk.

_Damn it. That was why he was so calm! Ugh. I'm so gonna wipe that smirk off his face!_

_**(A/N: When shes thinking she blocks out some of the conversation)**  
_

"As your punishment you all will have to get your check-ups and then you will train with Sakura"

"Excuse me but, umm, where will we live?" asked Suigetsu.

"At the Uchiha estate of course"

Her plotting was interrupted by Tsunade's ruling.

"Oh. And don't expect to get any missions for about two months." Apparently she was to give them the appointment right away. Smirk.

_This should be fun._

* * *

"Naruto, unless you want to be a part of the check-ups I suggest you leave. See Hinata, she's probably missing you"

_Ha that always works!_

"Fine. See you later Sakura, Teme"

"Hn. Dobe"

"So is this Hinata his girlfriend?" Karin asked.

"Yup. He finally noticed her like that. It took **forever** though!"

"Sounds like someone I know." Ha! I knew it. She likes Suigetsu!

"Ok so Karin, you go into room 100b, Suigetsu, you go into 101, and Uchiha, you get 101b"

As they got into their respected rooms I went and got the supplies and the forms I'm going to have to fill out.

_Ugh. Here we go. Ok Karin first._

"Hey Karin"

"What's first? I hate check-ups so can we get this over and done with?"

"Sure. First is the breathing so can you breathe deeply in and out?"

That went with no problems. The rest of the physical was the same.

"Ok. Time for the questioner. Ok?"

"Why?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. I think it's for your file"

"Oh. Duh. God that was a stupid question. Ok so shoot"

That went by quite quickly. Although apparently she doesn't know much about herself. Whatever. Tsunade will deal with the rest.

"Lastly I need to give you some shots"

"WHAT!" Ow. Damn. She's like Ino-pig.

"Look ill make them as painless as possible. Just stay still and relax. It won't hurt a much ok?"

"Fine"

Phew. I thought it might be harder. I gave her 2 of the shots to prevent sicknesses, then another for the poisons that might have been added into her blood from Orochimaru's "experiments", and last but not least was the new vaccine.

Wow. Her face looked scared shitless. Ha Ha. It was a very funny sight. It took a lot of self-control not to laugh. But the real funny thing was that she didn't react guessing it didn't hurt as much as the other ones because she didn't even flinch.

_Good. One down two to go._

* * *

Suigetsu went about the same as Karin. But he wasn't as bad as paranoid as Karin when it came to the shots though so I'm guessing he was used to it. Although when I asked him to take off his pants he did take it quite very _differently_.

_Flashback_

"You know if you wanted that all you got to do is ask"

Ugh. Pervert. "I need to give you another shot dumbass so just do it!"

"Uh-Hu _sure_, you keep telling yourself that"

_End of flashback_

But besides that it went smoothly.

_**And his ass is quite nice if I do say so myself**_.

_Ugh. Whatever. Perv._

_**Hey! It's true. Probably not as nice as Sasuke's but still! Nice ass is nice ass.**_

_Why do I even try?_

Anyway Sasuke's check- up was the funniest.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

Sasuke's POV

"Uchiha I need to give you shots so just sit still and relax"

_WHAT! Shots! No! I need to get out of this. Damn it Uchiha think!_

"Umm. S-Sakura. A-Are you s-sure you k-know what y-you are d-doing?"

_Damn. Now she knows I'm scared. Damn this stutter! Damn it all to hell!_

"Are you scared Sasuke?"

"No"

_Ha! No stutter beat that!_

"Ok. Anyways here I go. Relax"

Gulp.

_OW!!!!!!!!!! Damn that hurt!_

_**Damn it take it like a man!**_

_Ugh. You again. Fine your right._

_OWWWW!_

"Ok. You are doing great. One more. Take off your pants please. "

"What!"

"Just take them off Sasuke don't be a baby bout it."

"Hn. Fine."

_Ugh. She's getting the needle ready. Gulp. That's one BIG needle._

"U-Um…S-Sakura"

"What now?"

"Will it hurt?" Damn. I do sound like a baby

"Not as much as the other ones. Just relax Sasuke"

"Hn."

_Don't panic. Stay calm. Shit. I'm scared. Ugh. Calm._

PRICK.

"Ow! My ass! My Beautiful ass!"

_Damn. I said that out loud!_

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" At first she was just giggling but now it was a full out laugh.

_Shit. Now she's laughing. Ugh._

"Wow. I knew you were vain but this. Hahahaha. You really surprise me" Apparently it was so funny she wouldn't stop giggling. I do like her laugh though.

_End of flashback_

Sakura POV

Hahahaha. Man that was SO funny! I'm so not gonna let him live that down!

_Just wait Sasuke, The whole village will know really soon!_

**And his ass is quite nice.**

_Better than you imagined?_

**I dont know, You tell me.**

_Ugh. You are such a perv._

**Sakura you have got to admit his ass is very nice.**

_Fine. But will you shut up about it?_

So yeah. That's what happened the first day. I can only imagine how badly I will beat him when we spar.

Smirk. On that note my day ended quite well, if i do say so myself.

**A/N: This is my first fic. so can you all R/R plz. Any kind of feedback would be awesome but my writing isn't the best so plz. be considerate with the criticism. **

**Thank You,**

**bAbY dR3a**


	2. Part Two Of Punishment

**A/N: Sorry i updated so late its just that i went on vacation and i couldnt write anything or upload anything. I Hope you enjoy the update. Thanx for reading. Review please i love feedback (good and bad)**

* * *

Have I ever said I hate mornings?

Well I do. The sun rises and just because it does, so do you. It's terrible. Being a medic-nin just adds to my hatred of mornings. But you see I'm not talking about 7 or 8 a.m., morning but a 4 or 5 a.m., morning. It's dawn! Sometimes I swear I wanna just yell at the sun and go back to sleep. Well, I kind of already do that sometimes but then Hinata comes in, and trust me when I say, you do _not_ want to deal with an angry Huuyga in the morning. See Naruto is a big influence so, that shy little girl that you knew as Hinata doesn't exist anymore. She was replaced by a strong and feisty girl. Granted she's not as loud as Naruto or Ino-pig can be, but now, she has a voice. That voice also told her father off and disowned her-self but, that's a _whole_ other story.

Anywayzzzz…today happens to be the big day. I _will_ prove to damn, egoistical, and arrogant Uchiha that I am _**not**_weak. I will beat the man to a bloody pulp because of everything he did to Konoha. Well more like me and Naruto but still, he deserves to get his ego taken down a notch _(__**sp?**__)_ or two in my opinion. Tsunade has arranged for me and him to have a training session as part of his punishment so I'm guessing she thinks so as well.

* * *

When I got to the old training grounds he was already there. As usual.

"Why so early?" I questioned smirking.

"Hn"

"You know, if you missed me and wanted to see me you could have called" Right after the words left my mouth there was a _teeny- tiny- microscopic- blush_ that graced his cheeks.

"I. Did. Not. Miss. You." What really got to me is that he said it with a locked jaw. The words sounded _very_ forced.

"Oh really? Then why are you here early?"

Smirk.

"Simply because Karin and Suigetsu were bickering again and I didn't want to hear it."

Chuckle.

"Those two really got to get rid of their sexual tension because one day it's going to explode and I, for one, don't want to be caught near them when it happens"

"Hn."

Ugh. And here I was thinking I was having a _decent _conversation with him. I really hate all the one syllable answers. Neji, Shikamaru, and Uchiha do it. Don't they know that the "Hn's, Hm's, Aa's, and grunts" are never acceptable answers? Grrrrr.

_Don't let it show that it bothers you._

_Calm. Calm._

"Alright. Well can we get this thing started please? I have other things to do you know"

"Hn." And he stood there.

_Grrrr. Fine. I'll start._

Next thing he knew there was a huge crack in the ground coming towards him. Just as I expected he jumped to the right out of reflex. But as he landed I was already there and got a couple scratches on him.

To say that Sasuke looked pissed off is a _serious _understatement. He was clearly livid and it made my day.

"I suggest you do something or your beautiful face is gonna get some scratches on it" I'm so not letting him live down the incident that happened the other day.

"Hn." With that he charged. He was fast and I knew it so I had a kunai in each hand ready to attack. As he went to swipe with his katana I threw some kunais at him and engaged into a close fight with him.

The battle went for a long time in this manner and I was getting tired. When I attacked he blocked and when he threw kunais and shuriken I dodged. I was forced to admit that we are equally matched so it came down to the chakra level and stamina we have. We were sweating, panting, and clearly getting tired.

So far he had many bruises and cuts. But I on the other hand had cuts and minor burns from his fireball jutsu that barely got me.

_Damn. My chakra level is too low; the only thing I can do is probably a clone jutsu! That is no help at all!_

_**Are you kidding! You can send some clones after him one by one and when he's done with them you jump on him --**_

Right as my "inner" said that I tackled him to the ground and had a kunai at his throat.

_**Or you can just tackle him.**_

_I told you playing football with Choji was a good learning experience! My dodging is a __lot__ better and so are my tackling skills! And no chakra was involved!_

_**Well you actually you used chakra to run fast enough.**_

_That doesn't count!_

Sadly what I didn't notice is that while me and "inner" were having out argument Sasuke had me backed up to a tree.

"Hn. Still weak"

"Sorry to disappoint but I do have a kunai at your throat and a paper bomb on your back ready to activate at any time" And I pressed my kunai closer just to emphasize my point.

At that point I saw surprise flash by his face.

_Finally._

I moved her face closer and whispered, "Now I win."

At that exact moment they both noticed how close their faces were and that I had wrapped my legs around his waist.

_Breathe. In and out. Our proximity in __not__ an issue right now. Concentrate damn it!_

He moved his face so that their faces were just millimeters away and whispered,

"Hn." And his lips came crashing on to mine.

To say that I was surprised was an understatement, but that doesn't mean that I didn't respond. That kiss was heaven on earth. His mouth moving in sync with mine, the _taste_ of his lips was best thing that happened me.

Just then he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. At first I was shocked and a bit nervous, but granted his request. As I opened my mouth he timidly moved his tongue inside. He searched every corner of my mouth and when his tongue brushed mine a shock of pleasure my body and I felt it go all the way to my toes. I of course wanted to taste his mouth as well so I moved my tongue into his mouth. I explored every nook and cranny of his mouth like he had done but slower earning a moan from him. He tasted like dark chocolate, sweet but bitter at the same time. The taste was absolutely intoxicating but sadly, I am human so I needed to pull back and get some air before I suffocate myself.

_**I don't think you'd mind if you suffocated yourself like this.**_

_Oh just shut up will you!?_

_**Whatever.**_

_That was the best kiss in my entire life!_

_**It was your **__**first**__** kiss as well smart one!**_

_Why the hell do you have to ruin my moment of bliss!_

_**Cuz I wanna so deal with it.**_

_Meany!_

After I caught my breath and regained my voice I asked, "What was that for?"

I am honestly curious as to why my long time love kissed me after _he _lost out sparing session.

"Simple. I've wanted to do that for a while and it seemed like a good moment"

"If you wanted to do that for a long time then how come you didn't?"

"I don't know."

"Wait. Does that mean you like me?"

"No."

At that moment my stomach dropped to my knees and my eyes started getting clouded with tears. Before I even got a chance to embarrass myself by crying I _tried_ to run away. But you see the key word here is _tried_. I got as far as 5 steps before he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"You were on my mind the entire time I was away because of one thing or another and I couldn't get you out. Most things would remind me of you and it was maddening. I don't like you, I love you."

And with that he hugged me like there was no tomorrow. I could feel how vulnerable he was and how he had just opened himself up to me…in a way. Right then in there I decided that this is _by far _the best thing that ever happened to me. And no matter how hard I try I will always love the bastard and there is no point even denying that.

"I love you too" And I hugged him back. We stayed like that for a while but it was getting dark so I pulled away so that we could go home.

And on that note they walked away, side by side the way it was always meant to be.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm not very happy bout the direction it took but it was ok. I'm thinking bout adding another chapter of just Suigetsu and Karin meanwhile the sparring lesson was going on with Sasuke and Sakura**. **Review please and let me know what you appreciate it if you could vote on my poll too. I just dont wanna add another chapter that the readers dont want.  
**

**-bAbY Dr3a**


	3. Boy With A Glue Gun

Today Sasuke and Sakura were going to train.

_Whatever…really I hope Sakura beats some sense into him._

Quite honestly I got over Sasuke a while ago but I kept on pretending to bother Suigetsu. It really gets him. I'm I have no clue why but t does so why not? It's not like I love him or something….it's just amusing…

At least that's what I've been trying to convince myself of. A while ago instead of dreaming of Sasuke or fantasizing about him I found myself thinking of Suigetsu. I mean he is good looking but he's always being an ass and its super annoying. What gets me the most though is that when I look at him my stomach does flips or it gets all weird like butterflies are inside it. When he gets within inches of me all I can think of is kissing him and that's seriously wrong. I hate him for all of the feelings. He teases me and I hate it. He doesn't even know he's doing it for god's sake! Grrrrrr! I want to kill him for it!

Ugh. See there it is again. I'm thinking of him instead of getting my breakfast. It's so frustrating that half the time I wanna rip out all of my hair!

"Hey, don't kill yourself thinking" the person I least want to see is officially here.

"Just fuck off will you" I could have sworn I saw concern flash across his face.

_Great. Now I'm hallucinating. Perfect. Just peachy!_

Oh look Sasuke is leaving already…Wait, wasn't their meeting later on?

"Hey Sasuke, Wasn't your sparing session with Sakura later on?"

"Hn" Whatever it's not like I care…I got my issues right now to deal with. What was I expecting anyway? A real response…pshhhh yeah right, that would mean he would actually care what I was talking about, which I found out the hard way, was _defiantly_ not the case.

"Your cereal is gonna get soggy if you don't eat it soon." Grrrrrr. He speaks.

"Shut your face moron! I'm not in the mood right now!"

"I never said I wanted _that_ but hey, if you wanted that you could have said something"

"Ugh! You pervert! Just fuck off!" Damn it if only I hadn't blushed! Maybe he didn't notice it….I hope he didn't. That would be bad. Very bad.

_I just hope he's not curious today._

Last time he was curious I had to beat the shit out of him. Going through a girls _stuff_ is **not **ok.

Now that I'm alone I can have some thinking time. This is the first time I actually tell myself to think. God I'm going crazy! Ugh. And it's all that _bastards_ fault! Grrrrrr. I waste _way_ too much energy on him.

-Line -

_Suigetsu's POV_

Damn. I think I might have actually hurt her. Why could have I just gotten my breakfast and left? Oh _right_ I wanted to have Karin's attention. Why didn't I just say "Good Morning" or "Hey"? Whatever I'll just go up and see what's wrong when I'm done.

Once I was done with my breakfast I started to go up the stairs. What the hell am I gonna tell her though? "Hey I was worried about you so I came up here to find out what's wrong?" Yeah right. Like that's gonna work. If I told her that I _care_ about her I'm going to get teased for the rest of my life. Like she'll ever love me back, there's not even a point in trying. But anyway back to the point, what am I going to tell her? So with this question I walked to her room.

When I got to her room I found her sleeping. She looks so peaceful and relaxed.

_**She looks way better like this**__._

_Dude! Get out of my head!_

_**I'm you so I can't…sorry to disappoint.**_

_Whatever just shut up will you?_

_**For now…**_

"Hmmm…Suigetsu" What! Did she wake up? No, she just moved. Hmmmm. She sleep talks.

Smirk. Maybe I could learn -

_**Damn she looks hot like that!**_

_God Damn It! I thought I told you to shut up! _

_**You did. And I did too but you never said for how long.**_

_Ugh! Can't I just enjoy this?_

_**Whatever. Ill shut up just for you lover boy.**_

_I'm not a – Ugh. Just shut up._

"I love you" Wait. WHAT! D-Did she just say she l-loved m-me?!

_**No idiot she said "I love you" You don't know who she was talking to.**_

_Oh come ON! Why the __hell__ did you just ruin my moment!?_

_**Because I don't want us to be humiliated because of what you think.**_

_Fine. I'll ask her who she loves_

_**And how do you plan on doing that genius? She is asleep and you don't have the guts to do it when she's conscious.**_

_I heard that is you ask someone something while they are asleep they will answer truthfully. _

_**Fine whatever. Fire away Capitan.**_

"Who do you love?" Wow my voice is shaky. I sound terrible. God I shouldn't be this nervous. She probably won't even respond

"I love Suigetsu" Scratch that. She responded. And _damn,_ am I liking her answer. My heart even responded, it's going 100 miles per hour. Man am I a whipped puppy. I've been hanging around Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru way too much. Then again they like being like that.

"Suigetsu, What are you doing here?" Damn. She woke up.

"U-Um. You see the funny story about that is that…ummm… you were screaming and I came up here if there was any trouble"

_**Wow. What a convincing lie.**_

_Shut. Up._

"And why would you care?" Damn.

"Because you screamed my name" Nice one. Ha! A blush has gotta mean something.

"W-What did I s-say?" She really shouldn't be so worried. I feel the same. I thought she already knew that. I guess not.

"Nothing that you have to worry about in my opinion." While I said this I was getting closer to her as to prove my point.

"U-Ummm…Suigetsu?"

_Karin's P.O.V._

_Breath. In and out. Concentrate. _

_**Damn it! You told him you loved him you moron!**_

_Technically we both did so stop bitching so that I can fix this._

_**But you don't want this fixed. You're liking it and you know it. **_

_He's probably just teasing me like always. _

Great now I'm starting to cry. Grrrrrr. I told him I loved him and he's toying with me. Great.

"Karin. What's wrong?" By now he was inches away from my face. And I could clearly see his sexy features.

"Could you just _stop_ toying with me and tell me that you don't feel the same so that I can cry in peace!" Great now I'm sobbing and I can't stop. Great. Just _great._

"Karin" I look away.

"Karin look at me." I still don't wanna look. I don't want him to know how much it hurts. I love him. I really do and being rejected twice is not something I want to deal with.

"Karin, _Please_ look at me." He said it so softly I almost looked at him.

He sighed, grabbed my chin and gently forced me to look at him. I really have _no clue_ as to how he did it but he did. Now for the rejection.

"Karin, I love you. I've loved you for months now."

Wait – _What!?_

And he was kissing me. The kiss was gentle but demanding. At first I was shocked still. Thank god that didn't last long because what came next was _the_ best thing that has _ever_ happened to me. This was bliss. The way our lips were moving against each other was heaven. He tasted like sweet water and mint. It was amazing. I have no idea how but it's Suigetsu with him you gotta expect the unexpected. I wanted it to last forever but my lungs were craving for a little something called oxygen so we pulled away.

My heart rate was at its all time high. I could bet you that my cheeks were red and that my lips were somewhat bruised like his. His hair was all messed up and his eyes were all intense. He looks really sexy. I totally wanted to jump him and kiss him again. So that's exactly what I did.

When my mouth touched his it was his turn to feel shocked. When he responded I stuck my tongue inside his mouth. I slowly explored his mouth. When I grazed his teeth a wave of pleasure rocked my body. I'm guessing that he felt it too because right after that he got more into the kiss - if that's even possible. Then he decided it was his turn to explore. When he did it felt like heaven. He was so thorough and delicate I moaned. It was weird. I'd never done that before but apparently he liked it (the smirk hinted that). Again we had to pull away. When I tried to detangle myself from him he only tightened his grip. He obviously wasn't letting go anytime soon, so I just snuggled up against him.

Just sitting – well snuggling – with each other felt so right. Being with Suigetsu made me see why it never worked with anyone else. I never thought I'd actually say this but I think I could grow old with him and have kids.

Now I know that there really is a boy with a glue gun for every girl with a broken heart, and I'm glad I found mine.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Quite honestly I liked how it ended. I'm currently working on a story for NaruHina to honor spottedstar2's wishes. I hope you all like this story and its end. **

***puppy dog eyes*Please review *puppy dog eyes*. I'd love to know what you thought about the story.**

**- bAbY Dr3a **


End file.
